


Back in the Ring

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Confessions, Defenders Family (Marvel), Financial Issues, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Illegal Activities, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worry, but it's just planning some cage fighting nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt blinked and tilted his head up when something slammed against the wall of the office, he sighed, figuring he'd either hear a crashing from some kid playing ball when he tilted his head to listen to the window in Foggy's office rattle, “Those are painted shut, go over to Karen's desk.” He smiled as he heard shuffling while he continued to type and spell check his work. “Everything alright?”Peter sighed as he collapsed into Karen's chair, “Just, needed a breather, and warm up. It's getting cold outside.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & May Parker (Spider-Man), Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 317





	Back in the Ring

Matt blinked and tilted his head up when something slammed against the wall of the office, he sighed, figuring he'd either hear a crashing from some kid playing ball when he tilted his head to listen to the window in Foggy's office rattle, “Those are painted shut, go over to Karen's desk.” He smiled as he heard shuffling while he continued to type and spell check his work. “Everything alright?”

Peter sighed as he collapsed into Karen's chair, “Just, needed a breather, and warm up. It's getting cold outside.”

“The roof is always unlocked at the apartment, you could have stopped by there.”

“Too tempting to just crash on the couch, been a rough day. What are you still doing here anyway?”

“Work, paperwork. Thanks for getting my display up and running.”

“Yeah, sorry about the hard-drive, but they just don't make those anymore. Once that's done it's done. You have to get another system.”

“Peter, this thing is older than you are...”

“I'd believe it.”

“Your stomach's growling, you been eating okay?”

“Yeah, yeah-”

“Liar.”

“You know what really irks me about that? When I or May are trying to put on a brave face, you know instantly when we're about to break down. We seriously hate it.”

Matt froze, dropping his hands from his keyboard, “I'm, sorry. Ever since Foggy found out, it- just got to the point I could call it out. So, we wouldn't hide things anymore.”

“Sometimes a lie isn't for the sake of hiding the truth, sometimes it's to make the other person think everything's okay, so they won't worry about you.”

“What's wrong, Peter?”

“We're gonna lose the house, and Aunt May doesn't think I know, and I know you've been trying to help but- she isn't listening to reason. She's already been short on payment for, months and the car finally died on us and it'd be cheaper to just replace it, and I couldn't find a way to rig it up to keep it running anymore. So we couldn't pay the mortgage because she Has to have that thing to get to work. And, I don't know how to tell her I know, and that it's okay. It's just, yeah it's 'home' but it's not home if you're sinking with it.”

Matt was already heading over, hugging him, “It's okay, Pete, it's going to be okay.”

“I need backup here. I've been trying to give her hints but, I need help here.”

Matt was weighing his options, “We need to talk, all of us. She, shit she's working tonight.”

“Yeah, she still doesn't think I know about that either...”

Matt sighed as he held Peter tighter, “Well, I'm pretty sure I know how to make some quick money, but none of us is going to like it.”

“Like, legal?”

Matt wince and shifted his head, “Technically, no.”

“Then that's not going to happen.”

“Peter, gambling is illegal if it's not done correctly, hell poker night is illegal technically.”

“Alright, I get your point... What's the idea?”

“Still got your cage wrestling contacts?”

Peter froze, “You know about that?”

“Do I know... boy, do you know who you're talking to,” Matt knuckled his head until his mask shifted.

“Ow, hey okay okay! Yeah, least I've seen some of them around. I stopped when I figured out May wasn't using my money for the bills... That and Spider-man was started to be noticed.”

“Think you can get me in on it?”

Peter froze, “What?”

“Spin like some, publicity stunt. Take a fee to get in the ring with the Devil. We'll be sure to give the house it's cut, we ain't assholes. Dad use to do that sometimes, when things got tight. Took me years to figure out why there were some nights he'd take a beating and still come home paid.”

“You, would do that?”

“We'd have to figure out a way to get May to let us give it to her, but yeah, I would.”

“At this point, I'll walk into the bank and pay it myself if I have to!”

“Go on then, figure out what you can do. Let them know it's unarmored, in case they panic. No weapons, just old fashion fighting.”

“Okay, okay, I'll, yeah,” Matt stumbled when Peter literally jumped on him to hug him, “You're the best, I'll do that,” Peter nearly slammed head first into a window when he tried to jump out the wrong one.

Matt could feel his hands shaking at the adrenaline rush the thought had given him, he needed to ease back down, he still had to finish that letter to try to force that refinance through. But they had to have the mortgage paid up before they even had a chance for them to consider it, and that's if they don't pull the same shit that's caused this situation in the first place. “Call Claire.”

“Which of you is hurt this time?”

“Neither, yet, but I'm gonna need a cut man. Are you willing to do that for me?”

“Cut man?”

“Yeah, someone that's ring side, takes care of cuts and water and towels during fights. Are you willing to do that for me?”

“Matt, what the hell are you talking about?”

“It's, for a good cause, Claire. I need to raise... probably a couple thousand dollars in a night. And Peter's got some connections that could make that happen.”

“Wait, what- like, fighting. Just fighting? Like, honest to fucking god... I'm telling Foggy you joined a fight club, you know that? He's not going to fucking believe this.”

“At least this one is paid. And if we play this right, it's a one night gig.”

“You know, you use to just beat people up for the fun of it, now you're looking to get paid? Why not just become a mercenary like the rest of the wack jobs?”

Matt smirked as he grabbed a seat, “I've already been doing this ass backwards anyway. Least dad was smart enough to get paid for beating people up from the get go.”

“When and where?”

“Peter's getting back to me on that.”

“God, the fact that this kid has connections like that... he really is your fucking kid, you know that?”

“I had nothing to do with any of that, it was before he even knew he was my kid.”

“Yeah, well, like father like son. Just, let me know when this is.”

“Will do, I've got another call. It's probably Peter. I'll call you back.”

“Yeah, yeah-”

Matt swapped the call, “What's the word?”

“Tried to dick me over, the cut is 50/50 he wants to put it at 200 a head.”

“If it's a 50 split tell him to make it 500 or fuck off.”

“Not looking too happy,” Peter was grinning, Matt could hear it plain as day, “But then he forgets how difficult things can be made to be... after all, not everything around here goes on the books...”

“Am I really getting shaken down by Spider-man?”

“I've got a one night event that could make you more in a single night than I've ever made you, and you're going to sit there and bitch that we're calling bullshit on the entry fee? Not a smart business choice.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know if it's even the real Devil of Hell's Kitchen, huh? Could be some clown in a fucking Halloween costume for all I know.”

Matt winced at the slam on the other end of the line, “Everything alright?”

“Yep,” was chirped into the phone, “He'll make some calls, tomorrow night 10pm, that good for you?”

Matt snorted at the grumbling and groaning on the other side of the line, “Yeah, that works for me.”

“Talk to you then.” Matt sighed as the call disconnected and called Claire back to let her know.

-

Matt was smiling so proudly when May left the car and circled to take his arm, Peter at her other side, “Deep breath, May, we've got this. Peter helped with some of the numbers and with our discussion I'm certain I can clear this up.”

“You, are you okay?”

Matt smirked, wincing a bit, “I'll be fine, it looks worse than it is.”

“Peter said you were on concussion watch...”

“You should see the other guys.”

Peter snorted then coughed as they entered the bank. “Where do we start out?”

“Talk to the teller, explain it's to discuss refinancing and payment of overdue payments.”

“Okay,” May was worried, Matt just rested his hand on hers as they headed toward the teller, “Yes, I'm May Parker, we had an appointment to discuss refinance and overdue payments.”

“Ah, yes, just, have a seat, someone will be with you shortly.”

Mat was actually shaking when Matt hugged her, “You brought all the papers I asked for?”

May started nodding as she hugged him back. “I don't know why you needed the police report and death certificate for though...”

“Just, deep breath. I have a feeling all your problems are about to lessen immensely.”

“Mrs. Parker?” May flinched and nodded, “This way, who is this?”

“My nephew, Peter and his father Matt.”

Matt was so proud when Peter hugged her, “Come on, Aunt May, let's get this all fixed.”

“It's always a good thing to have family to help during rough times.”

“You have no idea. So, which way are we heading?” May stood, reaching out, Matt might have played it up be unfolding his cane, but he would never admit to it.

“Oh, right this way. Third office on the right, the hall is on the left side.”

“Thank you,” Matt said, all smiles. Innocent until proven guilty.

May shifted the chair to let Matt sit down but he just shook his head, “You and Peter sit, we won't be here that long.”

“Okay Batman,” Peter mumbled when Matt settled himself to stand imposingly over their shoulder.

“This is real life, kid... not a comic book. Besides, do you think I would be dealing with any of this if I was Batman?”

“You actually get the batman reference but like literally nothing else?”

Matt shrugged, “Used to read comics. When I was a kid.”

Peter sighed and grumbled while Matt snickered and patted his shoulder before their person got back in, “Sorry that took so long, I had to find some paperwork. Alright it says here you're trying to refinance the last 10 years on your primary mortgage... And you've been running behind a bit.”

“Primary mortgage?” Matt inquired innocently.

“Yes, it says here, that there was another mortgage taken out on the property, 2 years ago.”

“We never-” Matt squeezed her shoulder and she fell silent as she glanced back at him. “Whose name is on it? Who signed it?”

“Benjamin Parker.” May was crestfallen, “Oh, look, there are times when, we don't want to worry our family and try our best, but it just doesn't work out for the best.”

Matt tapped her back, “Do you have the paperwork on when it was signed?”

“Yes, I have a copy of the secondary mortgage right here.” Peter seemed to get what Matt was getting at, reaching up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder.

“Can we see it?” Matt squeezed Peter back when the papers rustled as they crossed the desk to May's and Peter's confusion. “May, give her the police report, and the death certificate.”

“Right, um, one minute,” May grabbed her purse to pull the copies out and unfold them, double checking to make sure before grinning, “Can we keep this copy? For our records?”

“Of course,” was answered automatically. Matt was grinning, his 'I rest my case' grin as May stuffed the copy away and handed over the papers they had. Matt could feel the anxiety set in and knew the moment the copy was read.

“Could you explain to me, how a dead man could take out a mortgage?”

“Excuse me, I, have to-”

“Make a call?”

“Yes, um, give me some time, to figure this out.”

Matt stepped aside to let them out, “You knew, didn't you?” Peter hissed at him.

“I didn't know until I sent them a letter as May's legal advisory. They coughed up the copies no questions asked when I requested a report on the payment history and then realized when the second mortgage would have been signed. And I knew she hadn't done it. But something was going on because it was showing perfect payment history on it while the primary had payment lapses. It's someone from the bank pulling fraud, and from her reaction I'd say we just blew someone's fraud ring.”

“Mrs. Parker,” Matt jumped, spinning and acting to be startled, “I'm so sorry sir, um, Mrs. Parker, I just wanted you to know that the branch manager is on his way in, we are doing what we can to help, but we are sad to say this might take a bit. We've already alerted corporate of the situation.”

“How many others had this happen to them?” May whispered to Matt, “How many didn't realize, and lost everything.”

Matt leaned down to hug her, “It'll be okay. Miss, would there be someone able to manually apply payments and still have the ability to provide the mortgage?”

She sighed and shrugged, “Anyone with the ability to provide loans is able to put payments in the system. I just don't understand how they're able to make that money just disappear.”

Matt licked his lips, “Has anyone been fired lately for an excessively short till?”

“Not that I know of.” She shifted, “Oh, here he is.”

“I'm sorry about this, Stephanie, take an early lunch.”

“Sir?”

“Take an early lunch.”

Matt thumped Peter's back, “Um, Stephanie was it, could you show me to the water cooler first? I think May might need a drink after all this.”

“Oh, I can-”

“Please, I insist, I can find my way back.”

Peter was shifting, in his chair, “Dad, bring me one too please?”

“Sure, son.” Matt just kept the soft smile on until Stephanie got him clear of the closing door. “You alerted corporate?”

“No, the branch manager said he would before he came to discuss how we are going to handle it.”

“Alert corporate.” Matt dropped the smile, “Who do you think goes down for stuff like this? The branch manager, or the honest employees?”

Matt could hear the moment her breathing picked up as she nodded, “Okay, I see your point.”

Matt nodded as she got him to the water cooler, “Go, and thank you.”

Matt grabbed two of the small cups of water before heading his way back, knocking on the door to the sound of May crying, “Everything okay?”

“I was just telling Mrs. Parker that, sadly, there's nothing we can do until a full investigation of the supposed fraudulent mortgage occurs.”

Matt sighed, handing off the glasses before squeezing May's shoulder, “I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Matthew Murdock,” he reached out, “Of Nelson and Murdock. And I believe the phase goes 'you are being recorded for quality control and training purposes', is that right?”

“Yep,” Peter grinned as he held up the still recording phone. “Got it one, dad.”

“And we will be sending this to your corporate office. Just to make sure they're aware of our side of the situation.”

Matt was not expecting the button press or, “Security.” Peter was pressed against his side instantly, “Look, Mr. Murdock, you can either hand over the phone, or I file a police report.”

Matt couldn't help but laugh, “Really? Have you never heard of the cloud before? Everything gets backed up on an outside source these days. I know back in our days all it took was a magnet to brick everything, all files gone in a simple brush, but now a days it takes much more to wipe something from the world.” Matt raised his hand up when the door flew open, “Touch anyone and I'll have you for assault.”

“The kid took my private phone.”

“Please, you're telling me you walk around with a pos in your pocket? Try to come up with a better lie, jackass,” Peter flipped him the bird as he stepped toward the guards and glared, “You gonna move?”

Matt stepped up behind him before reaching out his hand, “Come on, May, it's time to go.”

May was a bit flustered as she grabbed the rest of her papers, but settled in step when Matt positioned her between Peter and him as they headed toward the exit with guards in tow. “How sideways did this go?”

“Full 90,” Matt mumbled right back, “Good news, we might have an inside man. I just hope she took my advice. Peter, that one, can you?”

Peter blinked at the worker from before before tapping around on his phone, hoping she had hers available and heard the ping of a message, “Thank you default password Bluetooth,” he gave her a wink when she turned toward them before she rushed to the backroom. “I hope your gut is right about her.”

“She was just as panicked as May way, the manager would have been holding it together by a thread but professionally not that coldly.”

“So, ice cream? It's family day after all.”

Matt snorted as he hugged May when they got to the car before getting in, “You know the routine by now, Peter.”

“Already off to Karen, she's already started the legal letter informing of the impending doom.”

“Place your bets.” Matt grinned while he heard Peter typing away in the back.

“Jess is on cover up, Luke is saying full blown front page, Dani is still out of the loop of reality and offering us way to much to help just pay it off and Claire is ranting, still, about her last 'night shift'.... Foggy is split and isn't sure if he should side with Jess or Luke. Karen is staying out of it because she's currently looking at the evidence so she's already away of the winner.”

“Yeah, I'm siding with Luke here, because I have a feeling that video is going to magically make it to post.”

“Uh, Frank is asking for a name... Deleting that post. Everyone's spamming emojis now, great. Wade is, well Wade... Seriously, dad, how do you know that guy?”

“Like you said, I shoulda left him in the drunk tank.”

Peter was smirking as he typed, “Drinks are on me when we win.”

Matt started laughing, “Kid, that is a taaaall order.”

Peter snickered, “Jess says don't write checks your hyper flexible ass can't cash.” Peter eeped and ducked down as Matt noticed May's head shift toward him. “I'm quoting, I'm quoting!”

“Watch your language.”

Peter grumbled, “Had no problem with 'jackass'...”

Matt snorted, “Situational awareness, Peter, we've discussed this.”

Peter busted out laughing, “Jess is already raging, hold on. This thing can't have discord and explorer up at the same time. Ooooo hey Matt, pretty sure this is the fastest TKO yet.”

“Hm?”

Peter shifted, reaching over the seats as May pulled over, “This just in,” Matt tilted his head at the tinny voice as the video started, “A massive fraud investigation has just been voluntarily begun at a New York bank after discovering dozens of potentially doctored documents at a local branch. The FBI has taken in,” Matt winced when a car horn blasted nearby, “for questioning, believing him to be involved in the fraud operation. At this time the corporate statement is merely 'We were appalled the moment this was brought to our attention, sadly all we can do at this time is freeze all lending from said branch until we can find any and all fraudulent forms. Please contact your branch immediately if there is any fear that you might have been a victim and,” Matt sighed when Peter pulled the phone away after one too many discord dings.

“Technically... No one said breaking news. House wins!”

“Tell that to the bank,” Matt snickered before May's phone started ringing. “Don't agree to anything but a meeting.”

“What?”

“That's probably them since your name was on the first mortgage and your contact is in their system, plus we're the ones that discovered this bullshit.”

May picked up her phone, “May Parker speaking.”

Peter was bouncing so much in the back, Matt glared, “You're going to make me carsick.”

Peter froze and hunched down, “You can get carsick?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Yes, I do, now cut it out.”

Peter grumbled, “Would explain why you never take the ferry...”

Matt rolled his eyes and set his elbow against the window, smiling when May handled the call like a pro before disconnecting, “They made some offers. Some good offers.”

“We have a meeting, but, it's out of state...”

“That's what happens when you deal with a corporately owned bank. Where and when?”

“Tuesday, they're providing the travel. Karen should be getting the full info any minute.”

Matt groaned, “Can I send Foggy? I hate planes.”

“Suck it up, Murdock,” Peter knuckled his shoulder, “We're still getting ice cream, right?”

May nearly elbowed Matt when she threw herself between the seats to reach back to hug her nephew and kiss him, “Thank you two so much. I can't believe the codes, and the signals, and- it all just seems so paranoid, but after Stark, and now this...”

“Just because we're paranoid-”

“Doesn't mean someone's not after us.”

May snorted out a laugh as she started the car, “Ice cream. And wine. I feel the need to celebrate.”

“Movie night?” Peter bounced again, stopping when Matt glared back at him, “Sorry.”

“Fine, movie night, call the whole gang. It's gonna get crowded though.”

“Your place, right dad?”

“Don't you dare,” Matt glared.

“Relax, I was joking! Someone needs to punch something. Though, gotta admit, when those guards saw you and you said you'd get them on assault if they touched you, the one looked like he was about to piss himself.”

Matt snorted, “What'd the jackass's face look like when I said who I was?”

“Oh, he knew you. Like, full on panic eyes and went pale. He had a damn good recovery time though. Seems your reputation still proceeds you, Matt.”

“Usually only to the bad guys, sometimes the young ones will know about me. Hell's Kitchen kid that ended up growing up and taking down Wilson Fisk... Those are getting fewer and farther between though.”

“Meh, this day and age, everyone has to be a lawyer, we just don't go through the Bar.”

Matt snickered, “Yeah, some days I still wish I hadn't bothered.”

“Not today,” Peter swung his arm around to pat his chest since he couldn't hug him, “Definitely not today.”

“Yeah, not today.”


End file.
